Sengoku o Togi Zoushi: O bem mais querido
by Sesshoumaru777
Summary: Naraku ataca novamente, desta vez com planos macabros que irão mudar para sempre a vida da jovem Kagome e colocá-la em seu último dilema...
1. Prólogo

PRÓLOGO: Esse fan fiction se passa em meio à 5ª Temporada, entre os capítulos 345 e 346 do mangá semanal Inu Yasha publicado pela Shonen Sunday no Japão. Nessa época, akago Hakudoushi está em um local seguro com Kanna e Mouryoumaru. Tal ser guarda em si o coração único de Naraku e Hakudoushi e é a chave para sua destruição. Nem jaki, youki ou shouki podem ser sentidos pela jóia Fuyouheki que ele carrega. Vale ressaltar também que Kohaku recuperou toda a sua memória, mas ainda finge trabalhar para Naraku. Inu Yasha também aprendeu o golpe Kongousouha, a Explosão da Onda de Diamantes, graças a Housenki no túmulo de Inutaisho, pai de Inu Yasha e Sesshoumaru. Miroku também criou coragem e disse a Sango o que sente por ela, propondo enfim que eles vivam juntos após derrotarem Naraku, mas a relação deles foi posta a prova quando uma garota do passado apareceu de novo e mexeu com as emoções de Sango e gerou uma boa discussão entre Miroku e Sango. No mais tudo na mesma... 


	2. O ataque surpresa de Naraku

Kagome e os outros haviam parado um minuto para descansar, após o episódio do youkai peixe gato. Sango e Miroku tinham muito o que conversar de frente para um curso d'água, enquanto Inu Yasha e Kagome se perguntavam aonde encontrar outro cristal de youki para localizar akago, a chave para derrotar Naraku. Kagome estava pensando na semelhança entre o caso dela com Inu Yasha e a presença da Kikyou, com o caso de Miroku e Sango com as garotas do passado de Miroku. Não era a primeira vez e nem seria a última que o passado atrapalharia o presente. Inu Yasha nisso tratava de apressar a todos, com um Naraku para encontrar e seu mal humor habitual. Kagome apenas olhava sorridente para Inu Yasha, que não compreendia o porquê. Logo estavam na estrada de novo, no que parecia ser um bonito dia de paz.  
  
Então, os céus daquela manhã azul se tornaram escuros, uma nuvem negra estava não muito distante deles. Kagome sentiu a presença de muitos Shikon no kakera, Inu Yasha sentiu o cheiro tão conhecido e os outros puderam saber que se tratava de Naraku pelo imenso jaki. Inu Yasha se adiantou, logo seguido por todos para além da colina, encontrar Naraku sozinho, com um sorriso no rosto, parado esperando por eles.  
  
- Naraku, seu maldito! - Inu Yasha - O que você quer aqui tão cedo?  
  
- Inu Yasha. Já faz algum tempo desde a última vez não é mesmo? - Naraku - Eu vim aqui para acabar de vez com vocês.  
  
- Seu idiota! Acha que vai sair vitorioso, mas não vai escapar! - Inu Yasha "Que estranho, ele nunca faz o trabalho sujo com as próprias mãos. Geralmente ele usa Hakudoushi ou Kagura, ou mesmo o Kohaku, mas o Naraku em pessoa vir lutar é muito suspeito".  
  
Inu Yasha então avança com a Tessaiga e Naraku lança seus tentáculos. Miroku e os outros chegam ao cenário da luta. Inu Yasha corta os tentáculos e desvia dos chifres. Naraku sobe no ar, envolto por uma barreira e liberando vários youkai cobras, morcegos e outras aberrações. Sango lança seu Hiraikotsu e destrói vários dos youkai, mas a barreira de Naraku não é atingida. Kagome dispara uma Hama no Ya, mas a barreira apenas vibra, sem quebrar.  
  
Inu Yasha usa seu Kaze no Kizu, destruindo os youkai e os tentáculos, mas a barreira continua intacta. Naraku então lança mais tentáculos e os tentáculos se abrem, jogando shouki para todos os lados. Inu Yasha é atingido pelo shouki líquido, que corrói sua veste de ratos de fogo. Kagome se preocupa por Inu Yasha e antes de mais shouki cair, sua flecha providencial purifica o ataque e salva Inu Yasha.  
  
Miroku então prepara uma fuda com seu houriki e dá a Kagome, para ela lançar com sua flecha. O poder de miko de Kagome e o de Buda de Miroku conseguem destruir a barreira de Naraku. Sango então lança seu Hiraikotsu, rasgando o corpo de Naraku em dois. Inu Yasha usa seu Kongousouha e Naraku é despedaçado. Naraku então vira uma nuvem de shouki e avança na direção de Kagome e dos outros. Inu Yasha corre para eles, mas a nuvem Naraku é mais veloz. Naraku passa através de Kagome, deixando nela uma expressão mista de horror e surpresa por um segundo. Kagome sente uma presença diabólica invadir seu corpo por um momento, depois cai no chão inconsciente. Naraku vai embora misteriosamente. Inu Yasha corre para Kagome, mas de repente Miroku e Sango são paralisados.  
  
- Ku ku ku ku, Inu Yasha! - Hakudoushi - Vamos ver como você se sai sozinho de novo, depois de tanto tempo!  
  
Hakudoushi aparece por trás de Sango e Miroku, encostando suas mãos neles e rapidamente os envolve em shouki. Hakudoushi desaparece com eles tão rapidamente quanto apareceu. Inu Yasha e Shippou ficam ao lado de Kagome, atingida pelo shouki de Naraku. Shippou parte sozinho para buscar a erva especial de Jinenji. Inu Yasha carrega Kagome para o vilarejo de Kaede. Pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, Inu Yasha esperou pelo retorno do pequeno kitsune youkai. Shippou conseguiu a erva de Jinenji e logo Kaede preparou para Kagome um chá. Inu Yasha então gentilmente a fez engolir um pouco da bebida feita com a erva. Kagome demorou um pouco, mas abriu os olhos, para ver Inu Yasha e Shippou a sua volta.  
  
Kagome se sentia tonta, enjoada, com dor de cabeça e dor nas vias respiratórias. O shouki era terrível dentro do corpo. Shippou sorria ao ver que ela abria os olhos.  
  
- Inu... Yasha - Kagome.  
  
- Descanse, Kagome. - Inu Yasha - Você precisa ficar boa logo.  
  
- Cadê o Miroku e a Sango?  
  
- ... - Shippou desviava o olhar, em meio à situação terrível que Naraku conseguiu criar em tão pouco tempo.  
  
- O Naraku conseguiu seqüestra-los... - a surpresa era óbvia no olhar de Kagome enquanto Inu Yasha falava.  
  
- Inu Yasha - Kagome - Você precisa ir ajuda-los agora. - Kagome então fez um esforço para se levantar, mas uma dor pulsava em si ao se mover, suas pernas não a obedeciam e alguns comandos de seu corpo não respondiam, só o tempo a livraria completamente daquele shouki.  
  
- Eu não vou deixar você sozinha de novo, Kagome. É isso que o Naraku quer, nos pegar em mais uma de suas malditas armadilhas. Aquele maldito provavelmente mandará Hakudoushi ou Kagura se eu sair daqui.  
  
- Inu Yasha, se você não for o que vai acontecer com nossos amigos?  
  
- Eu não sei, mas não posso deixar você aqui sozinha.  
  
Nessa hora, Inu Yasha sente um desagradável cheiro conhecido se aproximando e de repente as portas do cômodo onde Kagome estava são abertas na entrada espalhafatosa do príncipe yourou Kouga.  
  
- Kagome! Você está bem? - Kouga.  
  
- Kouga-kun! - Kagome.  
  
- Yaze Ookami! Quando parece que nada pode piorar... - Inu Yasha.  
  
- Inukkoro! O que aconteceu dessa vez! - Kouga parecia muito enfurecido com Inu Yasha - Você falhou em proteger a Kagome novamente, não foi?  
  
- Seu lobo idiota! Você é o primeiro a fugir quando há perigo! Não pode falar nada!  
  
- Seus dois idiotas! - Shippou - Numa situação dessas, porque em vez de brigarem vocês não ajudam a Kagome! Inu Yasha, vá atrás do Naraku e deixe o Kouga cuidar da Kagome, porque você nunca usa seu cérebro...  
  
Inu Yasha então pega Shippou pela cauda e ameaça dar um murro.  
  
- Seu nanico, vai ver eu usar o cérebro agora!  
  
- Inu Yasha... - Kagome falava ainda com dificuldade - O Shippou tem razão. Você tem de ir salvar o Miroku e a Sango. Eu vou ficar bem.  
  
- Kagome, eu nunca vou permitir que algum perigo se aproxime de você. O inukkoro pode fazer o que quiser, mas eu vou te proteger. - Kouga.  
  
Inu Yasha estava muito contrariado com a situação, mas diante da falta de escolhas resolveu arriscar. Kouga, afinal, realmente se importava com Kagome, apesar de sua imensa rivalidade com Inu Yasha. Com Kirara, Inu Yasha parte, pedindo a Kaede que fique de olho na Kagome para ele. Shippou fica com Kouga e Kagome. "Droga, Naraku! Seu maldito desgraçado! Porquê está sempre tentando arruinar as pessoas ao meu redor? Será que eu... estava certo ao me aproximar dos humanos? Será que todos que se encontram comigo tem de sofrer por minha causa? A Kikyou... morreu por minha causa e ainda sofre por conta do Naraku. Kagome, agora você também, o Miroku e a Sango... Que droga! Kagome... não posso permitir que você corra esse risco de novo... Por isso eu decidi que... quando eu salvar o Miroku e a Sango e... tudo tiver voltado ao normal... você vai voltar para sua época de vez... não posso mais expor você a esses perigos". 


	3. Um pesadelo que se torna realidade

Inu Yasha podia sentir o imenso jaki de Naraku a distância, provavelmente Naraku queria que Inu Yasha o achasse, restava saber o plano de Naraku. Horas se passaram até que Inu Yasha chegasse ao castelo onde Naraku se encontrava. Naquela noite, Kagome parecia já haver se recuperado, mas um enjôo constante a incomodava. Kaede pressentia uma diferente energia em Kagome e Kouga podia sentir seu cheiro diferente. Certamente algo estava errado. Kagome por si própria podia sentir algo estranho em seu corpo, uma pulsação diferente em seu sangue, uma febre que não baixava...  
  
O castelo não tinha barreiras ao seu redor. Nenhum youkai se atreveria a entrar naquela atmosfera de shouki e nenhum humano também. Inu Yasha com a Tessaiga destruiu logo os muros e chegou a entrada principal do castelo. Alguns cadáveres humanos jaziam pelo local, provavelmente os antigos habitantes do castelo. Kagura esperava por Inu Yasha, bem como em sua primeira aparição. Kagura olhava séria e determinada a fazer logo seu papel. Inu Yasha parou a frente dela, com a Tessaiga em mãos.  
  
- Inu Yasha. - Kagura - Naraku está esperando por você no salão central deste castelo, mas antes você terá de passar por nós! - Kagura então faz seu Ryuuja no Mai.  
  
- Feh! Não perca seu tempo, Kagura! Isso não vai funcionar! Bakuryuuha! - Inu Yasha converte o ataque de volta para Kagura. A mestra dos ventos se vira e revela a youkai do nada, Kanna, carregando seu espelho. À frente do espelho de Kanna, um buraco negro suga as ondas explosivas do ataque de Inu Yasha e as devolve para ele com mais intensidade. Inu Yasha se defende com a Tessaiga e se lembra do que veio fazer ao vir para o castelo.  
  
Inu Yasha repele os ataques enquanto avança. Guiado pelo desejo de proteger a todos, o hanyou consegue forças para atravessar as ondas de seu ataque. Kanna e Kagura desaparecem dali e Inu Yasha está agora dentro do castelo. Mais cadáveres pelos cantos, reduzidos a ossos e uma iluminação frágil e abalada. No salão principal, Inu Yasha pode ver Naraku de pé, segurando a Shikon no Tama quase completa. À sua frente estão Kohaku e Hakudoushi.  
  
- Inu Yasha. - Naraku - Então percorreu todo o caminho até aqui para me enfrentar e deixou mais uma vez a pobre Kagome vulnerável.  
  
- Cale a boca, idiota! Antes que você ou suas "crias" possam chegar até ela você já terá sido destruído!  
  
- Ku ku ku ku! Acha mesmo? Hanyou tolo.  
  
Inu Yasha então avança com a Tessaiga, mas o Hiraikotsu o faz desviar de última hora, levando alguns fios do cabelo de Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha se vira para perceber quem havia o atacado, mas antes de perceber, uma fuda atinge suas costas, fazendo-o gritar com a dor e energia passar por todo seu corpo. O hanyou cai no chão, apoiado na Tessaiga. Sua veste de rato de fogo tinha sido destruída nas suas costas e um pouco de sangue podia se ver. Inu Yasha percebe que Sango e Miroku estão sendo controlados por Naraku, seu cheiro diferente não os permitiu serem reconhecidos.  
  
- Naraku, seu cretino! O que você fez com eles?  
  
- Inu Yasha, sem a Kagome você não percebe não é mesmo? São fragmentos da Shikon no Tama corrompida que estão controlando a eles agora. Acho que você vai gostar de saber que se você extrair os fragmentos, o houshi e a taijiya morrerão...  
  
- É mentira sua, seu maldito!  
  
- Experimente por si próprio. Quando Hakudoushi os seqüestrou eles sofreram gravemente com o shouki em seus corpos e teriam morrido naquela hora mesmo se eu não tivesse dado a eles Shikon no kakera. Foi um ato de bondade minha deixa-los vivos, huhuhu! Agora faça sua escolha, Inu Yasha. Lutará com seus amigos até que um de vocês morra, tirará seus fragmentos e os matará, ou vai deixa-los assim para sempre?  
  
- Seu maldito! Esse era seu plano, nos jogar uns contra os outros! E que tal se eu acabar com você antes deles!  
  
Inu Yasha corre para Naraku, mas Sango fica a sua esquerda, Miroku à sua direita e Kohaku à sua frente. "Que m*rda!!"  
  
Nisso, Kagome está tendo um terrível pesadelo e suando muito à noite, o que chama a atenção de Kouga. Em seu pesadelo, Kagome está sozinha, com o vento em seus cabelos, numa paisagem comum, até o dia virar noite e Naraku surgir logo à sua frente. Kagome não pode se mover e Naraku se aproxima de Kagome. Naraku está dizendo a Kagome que ela jamais estará livre dele, pois agora eles tem algo que os liga para sempre. Naraku então a envolve em seus tentáculos e ela não pode se mover e nem gritar. Kagome se sente inebriada pelo veneno e tenta fugir, mas algo a prende ali naquela dor terrível e então ela acorda num grito.  
  
Kagome nota alguma coisa de comum entre seu pesadelo e a realidade. Kagome se lembra daquele breve segundo quando Naraku a atravessou em estado de shouki. Kagome sente algo terrível, uma dor pulsante em seu interior e começa a gritar. Kaede chega a sala. O ar se torna denso e shouki parece surgir do nada, um imenso jaki se forma em Kagome, que sofre muito com a dor. Kouga, Kaede e Shippou percebem que Kagome estava grávida...  
  
Kagome grita com muita dor. Kaede pede a Kouga que se afaste. Shippou teme a cena, o jaki é muito poderoso e o shouki torna o ambiente um inferno. Kagome não consegue pensar em meio a dor, imagens do Naraku vêm em sua mente em meio a dor e ela não pode distinguir realidade de sonho. Kaede se prepara para fazer o parto de Kagome. Kagome grita e a criatura em si parece que ainda cresce.  
  
Inu Yasha sente o terrível jaki vindo de onde deixou Kagome. Todos percebem, Naraku percebe que finalmente começou e vai embora. Inu Yasha quer detê-lo, mas o Kusarigama de Kohaku pára sua Tessaiga. Sango então lança seu Hiraikotsu. Inu Yasha põe a corrente de Kohaku no caminho e Kohaku acaba sendo puxado para cima de Miroku. Miroku desvia e abre seu Kazaana. Inu Yasha não sabe o que fazer, mas de repente os ventos de Kagura entram pela palma da mão do monge, impedindo-o por um momento de sugar Inu Yasha, e depois Kohaku ataca Miroku, forçando o a selar seu Kazaana.  
  
Kagura some dali, dizendo que Inu Yasha deve se apressar em destruir Naraku. Kohaku revela a Inu Yasha que recobrou suas memórias e que Naraku planeja usar Kagome. Inu Yasha e Kohaku não tem tempo de conversar quando Miroku e Sango os atacam.  
  
Inu Yasha se defende do Shakujou com a Tessaiga e tenta acordar Miroku de seu transe. Miroku continua atacando. Kohaku desvia habilmente do Hiraikotsu e da katana de Sango, mas dessa vez era ele quem não queria feri- la numa luta. Inu Yasha então manda Miroku para o chão. Miroku pega várias fuda e lança em várias direções. Inu Yasha desvia de muitas e tenta atacar a uma delas com a Tessaiga, mas o youki da Tessaiga é purificado e ela perde a transformação. Inu Yasha então atinge Miroku na cara com um soco. Nisso, Kohaku tem dificuldades em enfrentar sua irmã. Sango consegue fazer um corte no braço de Kohaku com uma de suas facas. Kohaku consegue retirar- lhe a espada com o Kusarigama, mas Sango ainda dispunha de muitas armas.  
  
Miroku então volta a abrir seu Kazaana e as paredes do castelo começam a ser sugadas. Inu Yasha tenta se escorar na Tessaiga, mas Kohaku e Sango vão sendo puxados. Mesmo sob influência do Shikon no kakera, Miroku ao perceber que iria sugar Sango sela seu ataque. Inu Yasha enxerga uma ponta de esperança, mas não quer mais perder tempo, imaginando que Kagome estava em perigo. Inu Yasha então joga Miroku contra Sango e os dois caem. Sango e Miroku se unem para ataca-los. Inu Yasha não sabe o que fazer para escapa- los, mas sabe que se simplesmente fugir Naraku vai mata-los.  
  
A salvação então chega na forma de uma Hama no Ya. O brilho da flecha ilumina as seções do castelo e faz um raso corte em Miroku e Sango, não o suficiente para feri-los, mas o suficiente para encontrar seus Shikon no kakera e purifica-los. Sango e Miroku acordam do domínio de Naraku.  
  
- Não precisam mais desses Shikon no kakera agora que eles estão purificados - Kikyou.  
  
- Kikyou! - Inu Yasha.  
  
- O resto fica por sua conta, Inu Yasha. - Kikyou então é envolvida por seu Shinidamachuu e desaparece dali.  
  
Realmente, após retirarem os Shikon no kakera, Miroku e Sango continuam vivos. Inu Yasha deixa eles para trás e corre o máximo que pode de volta para o vilarejo. Sango fica feliz por seu irmão ter recobrado a memória e pergunta se ele também não pode viver sem o fragmento. Kohaku diz que no caso dele é diferente, porque ele chegou a morrer antes de colocar o Shikon no kakera. Sango segue em Kirara e Miroku vai logo atrás dela.  
  
Naquele cômodo sombrio, Kaede se espanta conforme faz o parto forçado de Kagome e os trovões anunciam a tempestade, o shouki no ambiente fica cada vez mais intenso e os ventos levam o telhado embora. Kouga nada pode fazer além de olhar para aquilo e tentar acalmar o sofrimento de Kagome.  
  
Kagome então põe toda sua força para se livrar daquela dor terrível, mas no meio de tantas imagens de Naraku e tanta dor ela ainda chama por Inu Yasha. A criatura então deixa completamente o corpo de Kagome, um bebê que não chora, apenas abre os olhos, vermelhos e sorri com uma malícia apavorante. Kagome fica ofegante depois de tanto esforço e sua visão fica embaçada, até sumir completamente e ela desmaiar... 


	4. A filha das trevas

Kaede se espanta com a criança recém nascida, com olhar diabólico. A criatura era do sexo feminino. A garota flutua no ar e afasta Kaede dela, também Kouga e Shippou, deixando os três feridos e inconscientes. Naraku e todas as suas crias então chegam ao local, bem na hora de verem a transformação da filha de Kagome. O jovem bebê cria uma barreira branca de energia ao redor de si e dentro da barreira começa a crescer e tomar forma de mulher. Kagome começa a acordar. Inu Yasha chega lá e se depara com a cena. Os céus parecem querer descer na terra e muitos raios vermelhos caem de uma só vez, repetidas vezes. A transformação se conclui e a filha de Kagome agora está totalmente desenvolvida.  
  
Inu Yasha olha sem acreditar, quando ele percebe que a garota é idêntica a Kagome, a exceção dos olhos. A garota cria roupas para si, uma veste negra e vermelha, com detalhes muito sensuais. Naraku demonstra uma grande expectativa.  
  
- Todos vocês, conheçam minha filha! - Naraku - A filha das trevas, Shinzui Hime!!  
  
- Filha... filha de Naraku e Kagome? - Inu Yasha - Naraku seu maldito! Eu vou acabar com você agora mesmo!  
  
Nisso, Miroku, Sango e os outros chegam ao local do intenso jaki. Kagome está muito fragilizada e logo Sango trata de socorre-la. Kagome parece estar em choque depois de tudo, na velocidade com que tudo ocorreu. Kagome leva tempo para perceber Sango ali ao seu lado, mas quando a percebe, abraça Sango e começa a chorar. Inu Yasha percebe o estado que Kagome se encontra e se enche de fúria por Naraku. Inu Yasha com a Tessaiga corre para Naraku e faz um Kaze no Kizu, mas Shinzui se põe no caminho e cria uma barreira espiritual ao redor de seus "familiares paternos".  
  
- Deverá lutar contra mim, Inu Yasha. - Shinzui tinha também a mesma voz de Kagome. Só que mais séria. - Eu quero muito lutar com você.  
  
Inu Yasha por algum motivo não consegue avançar em Shinzui. Shinzui então faz surgir um arco e flechas (sim, bem como as roupas, Shinzui podia materializar alguns objetos) e atira uma flecha em Inu Yasha, não uma flecha comum, uma Hama no Ya de miko! Inu Yasha não compreende como ela pode ser uma miko se está defendendo o Naraku.  
  
- Há várias formas de pureza, Inu Yasha! - Shinzui podia ler pensamentos - A pureza de minha mãe vem do amor, a pureza de Kikyou vem da alma, também posso usar Hama no Ya por me usar da pureza.  
  
- Você lê pensamentos também... - Inu Yasha "Que droga, o que eu faço agora?"  
  
- Shinzui. - Narku - Cuide de Inu Yasha e dos outros. Poderá contar com Hakudoushi para te ajudar, embora não acredito que você precise de alguma ajuda.  
  
- Sim, meu pai. Quero aprender algumas coisas com Inu Yasha ao invés de simplesmente mata-lo de uma vez.  
  
- Faça como quiser... - Naraku.  
  
Naraku, Kagura e Kanna então somem numa nuvem de shouki, de volta ao castelo. Kohaku esperava pelo retorno de Naraku, fingindo ter sido incapaz de impedir Inu Yasha de salvar seus amigos, pelo fragmento em suas costas ele ainda não podia ser livre de Naraku, nem Sango podia ajuda-lo, só ele mesmo. Kohaku não sabia, mas Naraku já sabia, através de seu Saimyoushou, que ele havia recuperado a memória...  
  
Shinzui então caminha na direção de Inu Yasha, que segura a Tessaiga na defensiva. Hakudoushi pede permissão para Shinzui para lutar contra o houshi e logo Shinzui cria para Hakudoushi uma lança especial para lutar. Miroku se prepara para enfrentar Hakudoushi novamente.  
  
- Isso seria muito mais divertido se a maldita Kikyou não tivesse destruído meu youkai - Hakudoushi, se referindo a Entei, assassinado por Kikyou.  
  
Miroku se defende dos velozes ataques de Hakudoushi, com seu Shakujou, mas ele acaba por tomar um corte em seu braço esquerdo, seguido por um no direito e ser jogado no chão por um chute de Hakudoushi. Seus dois Shikon no Kakera então voaram para as mãos de Hakudoushi. Miroku fica muito furioso e começa a liberar seu Kazaana, mas do nada o Saimyoushou aparece, como habitualmente, forçando o houshi a selar seu ataque. Hakudoushi sorri, cruel como sempre e avança em Miroku.  
  
Shinzui decide lutar contra Inu Yasha e avança para ele. Inu Yasha se prepara, mas Shinzui tem uma velocidade estroboscópica (tipo o Sesshoumaru) e passa através de Inu Yasha, para acabar de costas para ele. Inu Yasha mal percebe o que aconteceu, quando a voz da garota youkai lhe chama a atenção.  
  
- Pretende mesmo abandonar a minha mãe depois de acabar comigo, Inu Yasha...  
  
- Sua maldita, você não tem nada a ver comigo e com a Kagome, por que isso te interessa?  
  
- É engraçado, não é mesmo? Agindo assim, sem representar a você uma ameaça, você não consegue me atacar... Será porque eu fico parecida demais com o estilo de garota que você gosta?  
  
"Droga, essa tal Shinzui pode ler tudo o que eu penso, o que eu faço?" Inu Yasha se vira e ataca com a Tessaiga, mas com sua velocidade, Shinzui não tem algum problema em desviar. Inu Yasha então lança o Kaze no Kizu. Shinzui lança uma flecha que desvia o Kaze no Kizu e ainda tira a transformação da Tessaiga. Inu Yasha parece preocupado.  
  
Nisso, Miroku lança várias fuda de uma vez, forçando Hakudoushi a pular. Quando Hakudoushi pula, Miroku prepara uma fuda especial e a atinge no ar com o Shakujou, liberando poder espiritual de Buda que atinge Hakudoushi em cheio. Hakudoushi é reduzido a pedaços e Miroku sofre a perda de energias. Miroku sabe que logo Hakudoushi se reconstruirá, mas não consegue acabar de vez com ele. Kouga, que esteve desacordado após inalar shouki no parto de Shinzui, acorda para perceber a youkai idêntica a Kagome lutando. Kouga sente a mesma dúvida de Inu Yasha e logo Shinzui percebe sua presença.  
  
- Kouga-kun! - Shinzui o chama deste modo só para confundi-lo ainda mais - Finalmente acordou! Você está bem?  
  
- Quem é você youkai? - Kouga "ela parece muito com a Kagome, mas seu cheiro... parece o do Naraku em pessoa, será que então?"  
  
- Isso mesmo, Kouga, eu sou a filha de Kagome e Naraku, Shinzui Hime!  
  
Kouga logo tem a mesma surpresa de todos. Shinzui então, sem temer Inu Yasha ou Kouga, avança na direção de Kagome. Sango prepara seu Hiraikotsu. Shinzui se aproxima de sua mãe e põe a mão em sua testa. Com poderes espirituais de uma miko, Shinzui retira a dor de Kagome. Kagome aparece recuperada. Shinzui sorri.  
  
- Shinzui... filha... - Kagome "agora eu tenho uma filha... ai, nunca pensei que algo assim fosse acontecer, mas não sei o que fazer..."  
  
- Kagome, você sempre será minha mãe e eu deverei proteger você, mas como filha do grande youkai Naraku eu tenho minhas obrigações a cumprir, devo enfrentar Inu Yasha numa luta de vida ou morte...  
  
- Não! Você não pode! - Kagome - Escuta, tem de haver um meio termo, quer dizer, você não pode simplesmente obedecer alguém, você deve fazer o que você acha o certo. O Naraku é um canalha que não se importa com você.  
  
"Isso mesmo, ganhe minha confiança 'mamãe', hahahaha! Acreditem realmente que eu tenho salvação humanos idiotas. Eu, a filha das trevas, quero apenas destruir vocês e preparar o mundo para o meu reinado...". Naraku assistia a tudo através do espelho de Kanna. "Muito bom Shinzui! Mal acabou de nascer e já está espalhando a intriga e a desconfiança. Shinzui, uma legítima herdeira do grande Naraku, seu trabalho por hoje já está encerrado, além disso, Hakudoushi está com os Shikon no Kakera..."  
  
Hakudoushi então acabou de se reconstituir e recuou, para o lado de Shinzui. O dia começava a clarear, indicando o fim da mais terrível noite na vida de Kagome. Shinzui então faz sumirem suas armas.  
  
- Inu Yasha, não quero ter de mata-lo agora, ainda iremos nos encontrar, mas temo que da próxima vez eu não possa poupa-lo, talvez a nenhum de vocês. A verdade, Inu Yasha, é que eu herdei algumas coisas que eu não queria de Kagome e agora... Não sei o que fazer...  
  
Inu Yasha parece acreditar em Shinzui e então ela e Hakudoushi somem.  
  
- Como são patéticos, todos eles. - Shinzui - Você viu só? A cara daquele hanyou quando eu avancei para Kagome?  
  
- Espero que tenha se divertido por hoje. - Hakudoushi - Da próxima vez que encontra-los você não poderá fazer essa ceninha, deverá mata-los.  
  
- Uma coisa de cada vez. Por hoje foi muito divertido brincar com os sentimentos deles, hehehe! Ler a mente dos humanos pode ser um passatempo muito interessante para mim...  
  
- ...  
  
- Me fala, Hakudoushi... - Shinzui - São esses os inimigos que Naraku tem tantos problemas para se livrar?  
  
- Alguns deles...  
  
- Puxa, como Naraku é fraco... Gostaria de saber, depois disso ele pretende mesmo que eu continue a obedece-lo? Naraku... talvez fosse melhor me livrar de você antes...  
  
- Shinzui... Você é capaz de ler mentes e sabe que eu e Naraku somos um só, também sabe aonde encontrar nosso coração fora do corpo, mas... não pense que Naraku não tomou providências no caso de você se rebelar. Kagura já fez isso e sofreu as conseqüências...  
  
- Não venha me comparar àquela mulher ridícula que se apaixonou pelo tal Sesshoumaru, ela é uma covarde...  
  
- ... será mesmo que você não percebeu, o que VOCÊ sente... Shinzui... você também tem um coração humano... 


	5. O bem mais querido

Kouga partira após ter certeza de que Kagome estava bem de verdade. Sango e Miroku cuidavam de salvar Kaede e Shippou, ainda afetados pelo shouki no parto de Kagome. O vento esvoaçava o cabelo de Inu Yasha, que olhava a floresta abaixo deles, a Goshinboku em meio às árvores, naquele lugar aonde no passado uma miko havia lacrado um hanyou por quem se apaixonara. Um clima muito estranho restava entre Kagome e Inu Yasha. O que dizer? O que fazer? Tudo ocorrera tão rápido que eles mal haviam assimilado a verdade. Kagome ficou ao lado de Inu Yasha, mas lhe faltavam palavras.  
  
- Inu Yasha, eu... - Kagome hesitava, não tinha certeza do que falar - não posso permitir que vocês destruam um ao outro.  
  
- Kagome... - Inu Yasha - aquela youkai, a Shinzui não é alguém que possa ser salvo.  
  
- !  
  
- Ela é como uma cria do Naraku, não podemos confiar nela, o certo a se fazer é destruí-la o mais...  
  
- Ela é minha filha, Inu Yasha! - Kagome tinha no rosto uma expressão de angústia - Ela tem um coração humano em si, não diga que ela não pode ser salva, não diga que irá destruí-la!  
  
Kagome então se afastou de Inu Yasha. Miroku e Sango compreendiam a situação, mas não poderiam fazer nada a respeito. Ao final da tarde os aldeãos já haviam levantado a nova casa de Kaede e a miko se recuperava rapidamente. Shippou, por ser um youkai e por não ter inalado tanto shouki já estava recuperado. Miroku e Sango estavam agora os dois a sós um pouco.  
  
- Houshi-sama... - Sango - o que você faria no lugar de Inu Yasha?  
  
- Sango... - Miroku parecia sério e pensativo - Acho que eu pensaria como Inu Yasha. Shinzui Hime não é confiável, ela sabe o que queremos ouvir e por isso tenta ganhar nossa confiança...  
  
- Como você pode querer uma coisa dessas? Vocês homens são todos iguais, não entendem o sentimento das mulheres...  
  
- Sango-sama... o que você faria se fosse Kagome?  
  
- Acho que isso é parecido com o que eu tenho pelo Kohaku. Eu tentaria libertar minha filha e proteger meus amigos, mesmo que... eu tivesse de morrer para isso...  
  
A noite chegou rápido naquele dia e Kagome resolvera voltar a sua era por um dia, precisava de sua cama uma noite e sua mãe sempre sabia dizer as coisas certas na hora certa. Kagome estava muito desolada e confusa. As imagens de Shinzui tirando-lhe a dor e dizendo que como filha de Naraku tinha suas obrigações. "Sim, eu como sua mãe também tenho minhas obrigações..." Kagome então passou pelo honekui no ido e voltou a sua era.  
  
Chegando em casa, uma chuva pegou Kagome de surpresa. Souta jogava vídeo- game e seu avô estava lendo jornal quando ela entrou pela porta, encharcada e triste. Souta estava feliz por sua volta, mas logo ele e seu avô perceberam a depressão em seu olhar. Sua mãe estava na cozinha e perguntou se ela estava com fome. Kagome disse que não e foi tomar um banho.  
  
- O que eu estou fazendo aqui... os fatos não irão mudar só porque eu não estou lá. Não sou mais apenas uma garota colegial agora. Eu sou mãe. - Kagome tinha ouvido o que acabara de falar. O jeito com que aquilo soava era tão bizarro. Kagome sentia apenas vontade de voltar no tempo e nunca ter ido a Sengoku Jidai, mas logo a lembrança de Inu Yasha lhe veio à mente e ela quis conseguir ânimo, mas uma lágrima anunciou que a alma de Kagome estava terrivelmente abalada, como se tivesse perdido alguém. Além de tudo a vida tornava irônico...  
  
- Inu Yasha... eu não queria... eu não queria... não queria... Inu... Yasha... - Kagome logo adormeceu, após ter tomado banho, observando a chuva na janela, deitada em sua cama.  
  
Souta estava especialmente preocupado por sua irmã. A mãe de Kagome sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde sua filha tomaria a decisão certa, qualquer que fosse o problema. Na Sengoku Jidai também chovia e Inu Yasha ficou a noite inteira na chuva, ao lado do poço, lembrando da última conversa com Kagome. Kirara lhe fazia companhia. Shippou, Miroku e Sango esperavam na casa de Kaede, ninguém conseguira ficar tranqüilo ainda.  
  
Kagome então sonhava novamente. Ela observava do alto de uma colina a luta terrível entre Inu Yasha e Shinzui, Naraku estava atrás dela, sem representar uma ameaça. Kagome parecia não se importar de Naraku estar ali ao seu lado, quando Naraku lhe ofereceu um arco e flechas.  
  
- Kagome. - Naraku - Só você pode acabar com seu sofrimento. Faça sua escolha.  
  
Kagome então aceitou o arco e flechas de Naraku. "Só eu posso acabar com isso, não é?" Kagome mirava a flecha. Naraku apenas a observava. Na luta, Shinzui havia acabado de lançar uma enorme quantidade de poder espiritual em Inu Yasha, que pretendia claramente converter em Bakuryuuha e acabar a luta. Kagome então disparou a flecha, sua última Hama no Ya, no coração do hanyou. O poder de Shinzui desapareceu antes de atingir Inu Yasha. O hanyou deixou cair a Tessaiga e depois caiu no chão, percebendo que a flecha havia vindo de Kagome.  
  
Naraku então desaparecia dali. Kagome estava paralisada. Shinzui então aproveitou e assassinou com suas flechas Miroku e Sango, bem na frente de Kagome.  
  
- Desculpe, "mãe". Uma garota deve fazer o que uma garota deve fazer, e eu sou a filha de Naraku!!! - Shinzui sorria e se deliciava com o terror nos olhos de sua mãe. Kagome chorava, tinha provocado a morte de seus amigos. Então uma flecha atingiu as costas de Kagome, disparada por Kikyou.  
  
- Menina! Sua idiota! - Kikyou - Você não tinha o direito de tirar a vida de Inu Yasha!!! Você é igual ao Naraku, seu corpo corrompido só quer a morte de Inu Yasha e você conseguiu...  
  
Kagome então gritava o nome de Inu Yasha, sem se importar com sua própria morte iminente, quando enfim acordou, suando muito, com o coração a mil, as pernas bambas. Num relâmpago que iluminou o quarto por um instante, Kagome teve a impressão de ver Inu Yasha. Kagome então ligou o abajur à cabeceira da cama e viu que Inu Yasha estava ali, do lado de sua cama, olhando para ela.  
  
- Kagome! Você está bem, parece tão assustada. - Inu Yasha.  
  
- Inu Yasha... não sabia que você estava aqui... - Kagome.  
  
- Por isso se assustou? Desculpe, Kagome, não queria acordar você, eu vim aqui porque não sabia se você ia voltar depois da nossa última discussão e  
  
Kagome então silenciou Inu Yasha o abraçando subitamente. Enfim, ele ainda estava vivo e do seu lado e aquele pesadelo jamais se tornaria realidade. Inu Yasha sentiu que o coração de Kagome estava muito mais veloz do que o normal, seu rosto estava frio e ele estava preocupado com ela. Apesar da chuva, já eram por volta de sete e meia da manhã. Era domingo, para sua sorte.  
  
Kagome passou o resto da manhã encostada na cama, sentada, observando a chuva cessar lentamente, ao lado de Inu Yasha, sem trocarem uma palavra, apenas próximos. Não demorou para Souta chegar e descobrir o "Inu Yasha no nii chan". Depois de ficar ao menos dois dias sem se alimentar, Kagome e Inu Yasha foram almoçar com a família Higurashi. À tarde o sol surgiu tímido por entre as nuvens. Kagome deixou Inu Yasha no templo e foi se sentar ao lado da Goshinboku, como costumava fazer desde garotinha quando estava triste.  
  
- Kagome, filha, está tudo bem com você? - A mãe de Kagome aparecera ali, prestativa como sempre, disposta a ajudar sua filha.  
  
- Mamãe... - Kagome então se permitia chorar nos braços da mãe, desesperada por alguma orientação, qualquer coisa que a salvasse.  
  
Sua mãe a permitia chorar e estaria ali disposta a gastar quanto tempo fosse necessário para sua filha se sentir melhor. Muitas lágrimas depois, Kagome se recompôs. De algum modo a sombra proporcionada pela Goshinboku sempre parecia acalmar seu espírito.  
  
- Mãe, em algum momento você já se arrependeu de uma escolha que tenha tomado e não pudesse voltar atrás?  
  
- Claro que já, minha filha, todos nos arrependemos de nossas escolhas, mas se olharmos para trás e formos analisar, as coisas boas que vieram de nossas escolhas nunca teriam acontecido.  
  
- Sim, acho que a senhora está certa...  
  
Nessa hora, Inu Yasha à distância podia ouvir o que mãe e filha comentavam, desde o princípio.  
  
- Por exemplo, quando conheci seu pai brigávamos muito, ele era cabeça dura, sempre querendo resolver as coisas do jeito dele e eu não agüentava isso, mas eu sabia que conseguiria tolerar seus defeitos pois ele tolerava os meus e foi muito duro quando ele partiu.  
  
- ... - Kagome acompanhava a história em silêncio notando certa semelhança entre sua mãe e ela própria. Inu Yasha também prestava atenção agora.  
  
- Cheguei a me arrepender por ter de sofrer tanto sua ausência e pensar que seria melhor nunca ter conhecido ele, mas aí você e o Souta não existiriam e minha vida teria sido vazia, por isso me arrependo mais das escolhas que eu não fiz...  
  
- Sim, mas e se eu não descobrir a escolha certa, e se não houver uma escolha?  
  
- Sempre há uma escolha, querida e você não precisa descobri-la pois seu coração já a conhece. - A mãe de Kagome então olhou para a árvore centenária - Basta perguntar a seu coração...  
  
Kagome se sentia melhor depois de falar com sua mãe, talvez aquilo não lhe trouxesse a resposta pronta, mas certamente lhe dava ânimo para continuar. Inu Yasha então foi surpreendido pelo avô de Kagome, que antes deles partirem pediu a ele que cuidasse de sua neta, pois ela estava muito estranha nos últimos dias. Kagome então tratou de arrumar alguns pertences, presentinhos e partiu com Inu Yasha de volta para a Sengoku Jidai. "Shinzui, Inu Yasha, meu coração já fez sua escolha. Não posso simplesmente destruir um de vocês, nem salvar a ambos... meu bem mais querido... no final, não poderemos ficar juntos...". 


	6. “Naraku no Soko”

Naraku estava em seu castelo, com Kanna, vigiando alguém através do espelho. Era Kikyou. Naraku percebe que Kikyou está do lado de fora de sua barreira, praticamente pedindo para entrar. Naraku decide jogar o jogo de Kikyou e permite que a miko "faça a visita". Kikyou deixa seus Shinidamachuu fora e uma vez dentro da barreira se teletransporta para o cômodo aonde Naraku e Kanna estavam.  
  
- Kikyou... - Naraku. - já faz muito tempo desde a última vez.  
  
- Naraku... - Kikyou - o que está planejando desta vez, jogar Kagome contra Inu Yasha? Isso não funcionou no passado e não funcionará agora...  
  
- Kikyou... será mesmo? Shinzui, filha de Kagome, ou Inu Yasha, qual deles você acha que Kagome irá proteger? Shinzui é muito esperta e pode ler mentes, além de ter habilidades que nem mesmo eu possuo...  
  
- Kagome não é uma garotinha frágil que você pode manipular, Naraku, ela morrerá antes de permitir que Inu Yasha morra...  
  
- Você deposita muita confiança em Kagome, não é Kikyou, deixa até mesmo o hanyou pelo qual é apaixonada aos seus cuidados...  
  
Uma flecha então passou a um milésimo da cabeça de Naraku. Kikyou parecia não aceitar as provocações de Naraku e continuava pronta para atirar.  
  
- Naraku, minha promessa continua. Não me importa que você fique de posse da Shikon no Tama, será mais fácil para mim acabar com você quando você a tiver, mas atreva-se a matar o Inu Yasha e aquele bebê que você faz questão de esconder morrerá. - Kikyou então mostrou a Naraku um cristal de youki que ela carregava e depois sumiu com o teletransporte.  
  
- Mulher maldita. - Naraku parecia um tanto preocupado com a certeza que Kikyou demonstrava, ela sempre fora seu maior risco e suas tentativas de se livrar dela sempre falhavam. - Terei prazer em olhar para você quando Kagome destruir Inu Yasha!  
  
Kanna apenas continuava ali, imóvel, segurando o espelho, que mostrava Inu Yasha e os outros. Hakudoushi tratava de cuidar de sua outra metade, akago Hakudoushi, também tinha Mouryoumaru para ajuda-lo em caso de uma luta. Kagura e Kohaku estavam numa missão de Naraku para encontrar e destruir todos os cristais de youki remanescentes. Embora raríssimos, eram a chave para a destruição de Naraku e deveriam ser destruídos. O Saimyoushou observava Kagura e Kohaku e impediam-nos de alguma traição.  
  
Kagome e Inu Yasha chegaram na noite anterior à Sengoku Jidai e aos poucos parecia que as coisas estavam voltando ao seu normal. Na manhã seguinte Kagome e os outros estavam na estrada novamente. Kagome estava brava porque Inu Yasha havia comido as batatinhas que ela havia trazido para Shippou e então Kagome deu a Shippou um dos Cup Noodles tão amados por Inu Yasha, o que gerou um clima rival (como sempre) entre o kogitsune youkai e o inu hanyou.  
  
O Shinidamachuu então anunciou a presença tão conhecida de Kikyou. O Shinidamachuu se aproximou deles e deu uma volta em Kagome, como que a chamando. Kagome então decidiu segui-lo. Inu Yasha tentou segui-la, mas ficou detido numa barreira de Kikyou. Kagome logo encontrou Kikyou. Kikyou parecia decidida e como sempre foi fria (embora não desrespeitosa) com Kagome.  
  
- Escute, Kagome, sei de tudo o que aconteceu nesses dias e sei também que Naraku quer que você perca um dos dois. Não sei qual decisão você tomou, se é que você já tomou alguma, mas saiba que Naraku passou a ver em você o que ele via em mim, uma grande ameaça a ser completamente destruída.  
  
- Kikyou eu...  
  
- Independente de quem você proteger, Naraku dará um jeito de destruí-lo e depois será sua vez. Kagome, nesse exato momento em que estamos aqui, Shinzui chegou e está atacando seus amigos.  
  
- O quê! - Kagome ainda parecia confusa com a ação de Kikyou, se virou e partiu.  
  
- Lembre-se de que aquilo que ainda não foi escrito não pode ser apagado...  
  
Kagome olhou para trás, mas Kikyou havia sumido dali, também seus youkai. Kagome se apressa e à distância ela pode acompanhar uma infinidade de youkai sendo destruídos por Sango, montada em Kirara e Miroku. Inu Yasha estava um pouco afastado, lutando contra Shinzui. Kagome percebe a terrível semelhança com seu pesadelo. Ela estava desarmada, seu arco e flechas havia ficado com algumas coisas suas, no vilarejo de Kaede. Um Shinidamachuu então lhe entregou o arco e as flechas da Kikyou.  
  
Shinzui havia enfim revelado sua força e estava dando uma grande surra em Inu Yasha. Próximo a eles estava o "Naraku no Soko" (abismo do inferno) onde uma vez Rasetsu jogou Onigumo para Kikyou o encontrar. Shinzui acerta um soco na cara do hanyou e antes dele cair vai atrás dele e o chuta para frente, de cara no chão. Shinzui tenta cair por cima dele, mas Inu Yasha rola e desvia. As coisas ficavam mais complicadas pois ela podia prever os movimentos de Inu Yasha.  
  
Miroku e Sango não tinham dificuldades na luta, mas também não tinham paz. Miroku abriu seu Kazaana e sugou milhares de youkai, mas logo o intenso youki cansou Miroku e o impediu de sugar mais. Sango usava seu Hiraikotsu e Kirara destroçava os youkai com suas presas, mas era uma infinidade deles. Kagome apenas assistia, insegura. Shinzui então usa seu poder espiritual numa esfera de energia liberada por suas mãos e atinge o hanyou em cheio, fazendo Inu Yasha ficar bem ferido e ser jogado para longe, contra as pedras.  
  
Inu Yasha debilmente se levanta enquanto seu corpo ainda sofre os poderes espirituais de Shinzui. Sua veste de ratos de fogo perdeu seus poderes youkai. Shinzui então mostra que além de miko também possuía outras habilidades, muitas outras. Os olhos de Shinzui brilham negros e deles sai um youkai pantera negra enorme, com três olhos e rabo duplo. Inu Yasha se prepara para enfrentar o youkai. Shinzui apenas observa. Kagome então se aproxima de Shinzui.  
  
- Pare com isso, porque você está tentando matar o Inu Yasha? Será que você vai querer obedecer ordens do Naraku para sempre? - Kagome parecia esperançosa de que sua filha a ouvisse.  
  
- Não, eu não quero receber ordens de ninguém, nem do Naraku. Eu quero destruir o Naraku e todos que possam atrapalhar meu reinado, como Inu Yasha. Naraku é útil por enquanto, mas no futuro ele também será minha vítima!  
  
- Não... - Kagome percebia o monstro que se revelava ser sua filha, realmente ela era a filha das trevas. - Isso não pode ser, você tem meu coração humano em seu corpo, não tem?  
  
Pela primeira vez, Shinzui parecia se preocupar com seu "coração humano" que ainda não havia se manifestado.  
  
- Meu coração... não comanda minha vontade! - Shinzui - O coração humano é fraco e é por isso que preciso da Shikon no Tama, para me livrar desse coração.  
  
- Não é verdade! Está mentindo! Você ainda pode ser salva pelo que há de melhor em você, seu coração humano, ele é quem faz suas escolhas, não deixe a influência de Naraku agir sobre você, ele quer que você lute só para não ter de fazer o trabalho sujo, depois não hesitará em matar você.  
  
Shinzui então se sentiu incomodada com sua mãe e a afastou com ventos, de um jeito bem brusco. Inu Yasha percebeu e conseguiu se livrar da pata do youkai que o incomodava. Inu Yasha ergue a Tessaiga na tentativa de golpear, mas a pantera de Shinzui cospe um líquido que congela Inu Yasha numa rocha. Shinzui sorri. Kagome lança uma Hama no Ya com todo seu desejo e consegue destruir o gelo em diversas partículas. Inu Yasha não parece estar ferido e corre ao ataque. A pantera então bate com a pata no chão, provocando tremores e rachaduras. Inu Yasha se desequilibra e a pantera morde Inu Yasha, o atravessando com suas presas. Inu Yasha tem um buraco em seu peito e parece muito ferido. A pantera então cospe novamente seu líquido gelado, mas Inu Yasha usa seu Kongousouha e destrói totalmente seu ataque e ainda a atinge, ferindo-a fatalmente.  
  
Shinzui reabsorve seu youkai semi-destruído. Kagome olha a distância. Inu Yasha ferido parece cansado. Miroku e Sango estão finalmente conseguindo acabar com o enxame de youkai. Shinzui cria uma alabarda para si e vai ao ataque. Sem os poderes da veste especial, Inu Yasha toma vários cortes graves em seus braços e pernas e acaba caído no chão. Inu Yasha debilmente se levanta e tenta cortar Shinzui com a Tessaiga. Shinzui pára a espada com as mãos nuas e a chuta para longe do hanyou. Inu Yasha olha assustado para a poderosa youkai a sua frente, que apesar de ser igual a sua querida Kagome tinha o olhar diabólico de Naraku. Inu Yasha se põe de pé e se afasta.  
  
Shinzui então cria para si um arco e flechas e decide acabar com Inu Yasha com uma flecha. Kagome reconhece o momento em seu pesadelo. Inu Yasha tenta um Hijin Kessou na inimiga, mas com uma flecha ela desvia o ataque e ainda atinge o ombro esquerdo de Inu Yasha. Inu Yasha cai no chão inconsciente por um momento. Shinzui espera imóvel. O corpo de Inu Yasha começa a vibrar, listras roxas aparecem em seu rosto e seus olhos são vermelhos com a íris verde agora. O instinto de sobrevivência transforma Inu Yasha em youkai. O youkai arranca a flecha de si e estrala seus dedos. Shinzui não consegue ler a mente do hanyou e isso a detém por um instante. Inu Yasha avança nela e com suas garras consegue abrir um grave ferimento no ombro direito de Shinzui, do mesmo jeitinho que a Kikyou havia sido ferida no passado.  
  
- E então sua v*dia! - Inu Yasha - Gosta de usar o passado contra os outros não é mesmo? E o que achou disso?  
  
- Maldito! - Shinzui demonstra dor e ódio.  
  
- Hehehehe! Isso é só o começo do seu fim! Chega de falar!  
  
Shinzui sem prever seus movimentos sofre, a velocidade e força dele eram maiores e ao que parecia Shinzui não tinha o poder básico da regeneração. Kagome se preocupa pelo incontrolável Inu Yasha e o destino de sua filha. Inu Yasha pula alto na direção de Shinzui e parece querer acabar de vez com ela, até que...  
  
- OSUWARI!!  
  
Inu Yasha cai de cara no chão, mas não fora Kagome quem gritara, Shinzui também tinha o poder da kotodama. Shinzui aproveita e se afasta dali. Shinzui cria uma barreira ao redor de si para o decorrer da luta, mas seu grave ferimento diminuiu muito sua velocidade. Inu Yasha se levanta e sorri. Shinzui tenta mais uma vez a kotodama, mas Inu Yasha resiste a ela, chega até a parar, mas consegue evitar cair. Inu Yasha caminha para ela, cheio de sangue em suas garras e Kagome não suporta mais aquilo quando enfim ela decide acabar com a luta.  
  
Kagome se concentra um momento e lembra da vez que ficou sozinha com Kikyou dentro do youkai mikofuji, quando a Kikyou usou seu poder espiritual. Kagome pega seu Shikon no Kakera entre suas mãos e parece ter descoberto um meio de criar barreiras. Shinzui recua e se aproxima cada vez mais de "Naraku no Soko" (o abismo do inferno). Inu Yasha avança e então Kagome corre para Shinzui.  
  
- Me desculpe... Inu Yasha...  
  
Shinzui pode ler a mente e saber o plano de sua mãe. Shinzui se prepara para desviar, mas Kagome segura o Shikon no kakera em sua mão direita e aponta a esquerda para Shinzui. Uma barreira aparece ao redor de sua filha, a impedindo de fugir ou atacar. Inu Yasha percebe Kagome correndo para ela e fica detido. Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara, todos se voltam para Kagome. Kagome então agarra Shinzui. Todos olham para ela. Kagome então, naquele instante infindo olha para Inu Yasha com uma expressão "queria que fosse diferente". Mesmo o youkai Inu Yasha parece terrivelmente abalado e todos que ali viam a cena seguinte. Com o impulso da corrida as duas despencam em "Naraku no Soko"...  
  
- Kagome-sama!! - Miroku  
  
- Kagome-chan!! - Sango  
  
- Kagome!!! - Shippou  
  
O youkai Inu Yasha então olha para o abismo desesperado e voltando a ser hanyou grita por ela:  
  
- KAGOMEEE!!!!! KAGOMEEEE!!! - Inu Yasha. Kagome já caindo grita o nome de Inu Yasha e as duas desaparecem nas trevas do abismo de Naraku.  
  
Inu Yasha grita mais uma vez, mas só o canto do vento lhe responde. Inu Yasha nem percebe o quão ferido está, apenas ajoelha ao pé daquele enorme abismo e olha para baixo. As mãos de Inu yasha se fecham de um jeito que suas garras tiram sangue de si mesmo. Inu Yasha fica tremendo de nervoso, do que ele já não agüentava mais ver acontecer. "Eu falhei de novo... não, Kagome tem de estar viva, eu sei que ela está viva..."  
  
Miroku não sente nenhum youki de Shinzui e nem energia de Kagome. Inu Yasha vê um caminho e desce o abismo. Sango, Miroku e Shippou descem em Kirara. Inu Yasha chega a um lugar cheio de caveiras e uma minúscula fenda negra, aonde do lado de fora dela podia se ver o arco e flechas de Kikyou que estava com Kagome e uma pedaço da roupa das duas, além do cheiro de sangue, sangue de ambas. Inu Yasha pula na fenda, muito escura, marcada por sangue, o cheiro das duas espalhado e o brilho único do Shikon no kakera que Kagome levava consigo. Inu Yasha percebe que entre as rochas corre um rio de shouki e então se desespera com a lembrança de Kikyou desaparecida no shouki de Naraku. Shippou começa a chorar. Inu Yasha pega o fragmento e senta numa pedra, soluçando o nome de Kagome...  
  
- Kagome... desculpe-me... - Inu Yasha ficava de costas para Sango e Miroku, mas o brilho que deixou seus olhos pôde ser visto por eles. - Eu falhei em proteger você como... eu falhei em proteger a Kikyou...  
  
- Inu Yasha - Miroku - Você lutou bravamente e fez o máximo que pôde.  
  
- Não foi o suficiente. No fim... no fim, Kouga e Sesshoumaru estão certos... eu sou um hanyou inútil que não pode nem proteger a si mesmo e... sou responsável pela morte da garota que eu amo... de novo... MALDIÇÃO!!!! - Gritar ao nada não oferecia sentido àquele despropósito de entardecer.  
  
Aquela tarde tinha um gosto amargo na garganta deles, as evidências eram muitas para não se ter esperanças. Ferida daquele jeito, Kagome não resistiria ao shouki. Seu Shikon no kakera jogado ali afirmava que nem Shinzui que era youkai havia sobrevivido. O sol em um céu carmesim era como o sangue espalhado ali pelas rochas. Inu Yasha deixa Miroku e os outros e segue o curso do rio de shouki, na fútil esperança de encontrar Kagome viva. 


	7. Morte e renascimento

- Kagome!!! - Inu Yasha corria por todo o curso de shouki que se seguia - Kagome!!! - mas nada, nenhum sinal de Kagome, nem um cheiro, uma pista. - Kagome!! - O shouki era denso e incomodava mesmo a Inu Yasha, reduzindo muito a chance de vida de Kagome.  
  
Naraku olhava através do espelho de Kanna ao que se seguia de seu plano. Nem mesmo ele achou que a história iria tomar aquele rumo, mas para ele foi bom, se livrar de Kagome, uma miko representava a ele uma grande ameaça e Kagome já havia chegado ao nível de Kikyou. Shinzui não era importante, acabar com Kagome era e agora certamente não era a hora de atacar Inu Yasha, em seu ódio ele poderia ser capaz de acabar de vez com qualquer um que dele se aproximasse.  
  
Inu Yasha seguiu o curso de shouki por várias horas, anoiteceu e chegou a manhã. Miroku, Sango, Shippou e Kirara nada poderiam fazer, mas também não esperavam que Naraku mandasse Kagura e Hakudoushi os atacarem quando Inu Yasha não estava por perto. A única escolha foi lutar. Kagura com seu leque mandava sucessivos Fuujin no Mai, dos quais Miroku se defendia com seu Shakujou. Hakudoushi então atacou Sango, que lançou seu Hiraikotsu, mas o garoto era muito mais rápido que o Hiraikotsu e não teve dificuldades para esquivar.  
  
Sango então sacou sua katana e se defendeu dos ataques de Hakudoushi. Kagura então lança um Ryuuja no Mai que vai direto para Sango. Sango não pode desviar pois Hakudoushi estava a atacando, mas Kirara vem em seu resgate. Sango então avança em Kirara para Kagura. Kagura faz um novo Fuujin no Mai e Kirara desvia. Sango lança seu Hiraikotsu e Kagura se defende usando cadáveres youkai de escudo, em seu Shikabane Mai. O Hiraikotsu destrói a todos e volta a Sango. Miroku então se prepara para um novo round contra Hakudoushi. Longe dali, Inu Yasha pode sentir o cheiro de Kagura e Hakudoushi atacando.  
  
Inu Yasha hesita por um momento, mas decide que não quer mais perder ninguém e corre para seus amigos. Kagura lança em Sango um Ryuuja no Mai e um Fuujin no Mai. Então Kirara tenta desviar dos ventos em espiral, as lâminas vêm em sua direção. Sango bloqueia com o Hiraikotsu, mas sucessivas lâminas a jogam fora de Kirara, no chão. Miroku então se defende de Hakudoushi, mas não consegue uma brecha para atacar. Sango, depois de cair de uma considerável altura, não tem tempo de atacar Kagura e apenas se defende atrás de seu Hiraikotsu. Kirara é atingida por uma lâmina de vento e perde a transformação, ficando caída.  
  
Shippou então decide ajudar, mesmo parecendo inútil e lança seu kitsune-bi em Hakudoushi, fazendo Miroku ganhar o segundo necessário para preparar uma fuda com seu houriki (poder de Buda). Hakudoushi se livra do fogo, mas não do poder de Miroku e sofre com o pergaminho. Kagura lança seu Ryuuja no Mai no jovem kitsune, que corre assustado. Sango então corre para Kagura empunhando a katana. Kagura a ataca, mas habilmente Sango desvia de seus ataques. Uma lâmina, entretanto, marca com sangue o rosto de Sango. Miroku corre para Sango, mas é surpreendido ao ser atravessado pela arma de Hakudoushi. Miroku cai no chão sangrando.  
  
- Houshi-sama!! - Sango corre para Miroku. Kagura não gosta de ser ignorada e ataca Sango, atingindo o chão próximo a ela e a mandando para longe.  
  
- Sango-sama!  
  
Sango fica inconsciente próxima a Miroku. Hakudoushi e Kagura avançam, mas o Saimyoushou está por perto. Miroku então, pelo bem de Sango não hesita em usar seu Kazaana. Miroku libera a maldição e logo o Saimyoushou entra em seu braço, contaminando o houshi com shouki. Miroku agüenta a dor. Hakudoushi e Kagura fazem esforço para não serem sugados e mais Saimyoushou surge para acabar com Miroku. Miroku perde a consciência e sente seu corpo pesar, até que uma mão segura seu braço.  
  
- O que está querendo fazer? - Inu Yasha - Feche logo essa maldição senão eu realmente quebro seu braço!  
  
- Inu... Yasha... - Miroku então selou seu Kazaana e deitou no chão, muito mal pelo shouki.  
  
- Kagura, Hakudoushi... Naraku ainda não está satisfeito, não é mesmo? Enquanto ele não tirar tudo que me importa nunca acabará. Eles nem mesmo estavam com o Shikon no kakera e vocês sabiam disso!!  
  
Inu Yasha então saca a Tessaiga e faz um Kongousouha. Kagura usa seu Shikabane Mai, mas logo percebe que não será o suficiente. Kagura foge em uma de suas penas. Hakudoushi desaparece. Sango, que já acordava, cuida de Miroku. Na casa de Kaede, não muito longe dali, a mala de Kagome tinha o remédio para Miroku. Sango leva Miroku em Kirara. Inu Yasha caminha um pouco atrás, não podia deixa-los novamente ou Naraku os atacaria.  
  
- Inu Yasha... - uma voz conhecida surgia atrás do hanyou - ... "o que ainda não foi escrito não pode ser apagado", espero que saiba disso...  
  
- Kikyou...  
  
Ao se virar, Inu Yasha viu não só a Kikyou, mas ela carregava um corpo envolto em alguns trapos, o rosto, embora machucado era inconfundível, era Kagome...  
  
- Kagome! - Inu Yasha parecia feliz por vê-la novamente, mas logo se deu conta de que era apenas seu corpo, era a última prova que ele nunca queria descobrir. - Ela está...  
  
- Sim.  
  
Inu Yasha então pegou Kagome dos braços de Kikyou. Seu rosto parecia tão satisfeito. Inu Yasha não agüentava ver aquilo, novamente. Queria falar muito, mas algo em sua garganta não deixava as palavras fluírem.  
  
- Kikyou, você... você encontrou seu corpo...  
  
- Naraku no Soko... não só Kagome, mas Shinzui também. Estavam naquele rio de shouki. Seus ferimentos eram graves e o shouki certamente havia penetrado seu corpo. Tudo o que fiz foi purificar seu shouki e traze-la aqui.  
  
- Entendo... obrigado, Kikyou...  
  
Inu Yasha queria falar algo, mas Kikyou sabia o que o hanyou sentia e brevemente lhe sorrira, dizendo que deveria ir embora. Kikyou simplesmente sumiu. Kikyou sofria muito também, mas era forte e não podia simplesmente esquecer tudo o que viveu com Inu Yasha para entrega-lo a Kagome. Seria errado sentir aquele tipo de ciúme de alguém que se sacrificou tanto por Inu Yasha?  
  
Inu Yasha então carregou Kagome até o vilarejo. Miroku já havia sido medicado e se recuperava rapidamente. Foi triste encontrar Kagome naquelas condições, mas ao menos poderiam dar um funeral digno para ela, na manhã seguinte. A noite toda Inu Yasha observou Kagome, queria dar lhe a vida, mas não tinha tal poder. Parecia dormir, mas seu corpo não tinha mais o calor da vida, não adiantava sonhar. Os minutos levaram horas a passar, mas enfim clareou o novo dia...  
  
Acima de Naraku no Soko, Sesshoumaru observava a paisagem e parecia desenhar a luta em sua cabeça, as marcas no chão, o sangue escuro e seco espalhado e os cadáveres de youkai. Era como se o local contasse uma história, que Sesshoumaru já sabia de cor. Rin e Jaken seguiam Sesshoumaru. Jaken podia saber que a queda daquele lugar seria fatal para uma humana como Kagome. "Inu Yasha, então você se transformou novamente?" Na mente de Sesshoumaru, a imagem de Bokuseno lhe dizendo que após muitas transformações Inu Yasha teria o coração consumido. Depois a conversa dele com Inu Yasha após ele acreditar ter perdido seus amigos para o veneno de Mukotsu. Sesshoumaru se lembra do que ele lhe falou fora de Hakureizan "Quem matou a Kikyou foi Naraku... e quem não foi capaz de protege-la foi você, Inu Yasha."  
  
Sesshoumaru se lembrou de seu chichi, suas discussões. "Sesshoumaru, você tem algo a proteger?" e então imaginou a cena de Kagome caindo daquele abismo. A Tenseiga então pulsou em sua bainha e novamente a imagem de Bokuseno veio a sua mente.  
  
- Sesshoumaru-sama - Rin - O senhor sempre me protege, mas será que o Inu Yasha é capaz de proteger os amigos dele?  
  
- Rin! - Jaken - Issso não é problema para o Sessshoumaru-ssama.  
  
Sesshoumaru parecia levemente surpreso com a decisão da Tenseiga, era como se fosse a obrigação dele impedir que seu irmão tivesse o coração totalmente consumido e a única que podia evitar era Kagome, mesmo Kikyou sabia disso. Sesshoumaru então sorriu diante da ironia. "Então é para isso que eu herdei a Tenseiga, meu pai?". Jaken sabia que era algo terrível ver Sesshoumaru sorrir. A Tenseiga continuava a pulsar. No vilarejo de Kaede, Inu Yasha podia sentir o cheiro de Sesshoumaru próximo a ele.  
  
Numa esfera luminosa, Sesshoumaru chegou ao vilarejo aonde Inu Yasha estava com Kagome e seus amigos. Inu Yasha parecia não se importar com a presença dele.  
  
- Inu Yasha. - Sesshoumaru - Mesmo após se transformar, seu coração ningen (humano) ainda domina seus sentimentos não é mesmo? Você não foi capaz de salvar a garota Kagome  
  
- E você veio aqui só para jogar na minha cara que eu sou um hanyou inútil?  
  
- ... isso você já deveria saber, não é por isso que estou aqui. Não compreendo ainda o que meu pai queria me deixando a Tenseiga, mas parece que essa espada também quer conter seu sangue youkai...  
  
- Como assim, Sesshoumaru?  
  
- Onde está a garota Kagome?  
  
- O quê?  
  
- Por acaso ficou surdo? Perguntei aonde está Kagome. A Tenseiga está pulsando desde que estive em Naraku no Soko.  
  
Inu Yasha parecia não acreditar que alguém como Sesshoumaru iria salvar Kagome. Logo, Kagome estava a frente de Sesshoumaru. A Tenseiga pulsava e Sesshoumaru enfim desembainhou a espada e logo pôde ver os emissários do outro mundo.  
  
- Isso é apenas... - Sesshoumaru se preparou - a vontade da Tenseiga! - e então destruiu os emissários num corte. Assim como chegou, Sesshoumaru partiu, sem falar nada e nem ouvir nada.  
  
Kagome logo abria os seus olhos, em sua nova vida. Inu Yasha sorri para ela e Kagome parece cansada, depois da morte e do renascimento. Inu Yasha abraça Kagome e logo Shippou, Sango, Miroku e Kirara também aparecem ali. Kagome parece feliz por estar com todos eles de novo. "Inu Yasha... no fim, você é o mais querido... e só isso me importa..."  
  
A tarde então chegava trazendo sol forte e calor, naquele renascimento tão inesperado e esperado. Quem iria dizer que as coisas não tinham de ser daquela maneira? Eles estavam juntos e, afinal, vivos e isso em si já era o bastante para ambos. E num lugarzinho meio afastado dali, mais alguém seguia viva, depois de muito sofrer e planeja vingança sobre todos, especialmente Naraku... 


End file.
